DrWho: Time Lords Fall
by Ninjamaster227
Summary: The Dr. has made many friends during his life, but was one friendship he truly cherished. He was once friends with another time lord they met many times through time & helped each. But after doing what he had to do to end the time war that friendship is gone. Now his friend having survived wants vengeance. But the Dr won't face him alone no he'll get help from a surprising place.


Dr Who: Time Lord's Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who or any of its character it is owned by the BBC I am however using it for my work of fiction.

Prologue: Where Did I Go Wrong?

"I have lived an extremely long life by human standards but for my people my mislay five hundred years might as well be five minutes. Yet despite that I have seen so many wondrous things I've seen empires rise and fall, I've seen life take its first steps on alien planets…and I've seen daleks wipe out entire planets populations in their unforgivable ethnic cleansing…All my life I've just tried to do the right thing, to try and live up to my responsibility as a time lord. But its not been easy I've had to make choices that have had major consequences for others. I've taken lives instead of protecting them, granted they tried to kill others and me but that doesn't make it any more right. But through it all I always told myself that no matter what I had to do, I would live by my people's codes, and never lose who I was."

"Staying out of the darkness had been extremely tasking for me…but I wasn't alone always when I strayed to far they're, was one man who helped me, one man I could call friend. He taught me the importance of being a time lord and our people's codes. Oh I had so many adventures with this man through time, each time with him having a different face but always remaining the same deep down. I have the ability to change like he has to become someone else…but my time as this person has not come to an end yet there is still so much more for these eyes to see and this body to feel. To be honest I actually am afraid of the change I've asked my friend so may times how he can live with so many different people inside his mind. He'd often laugh when I brought up the subject, but then he'd tell me they aren't different people they're him just at different points of his life. He told me he doesn't let his past lives define who he is now nor does he let them hold him back...I still don't understand but then again its like I said I'm still only in my first life."

"My friend and I's people have created the greatest way to travel the universe. Its how we are able to see, and do so much with our lives regardless of our regenerations and long life span. Its called time travel we do it with spaceship(s) called T.A.R.D.I.S. they also have the ability to camouflage themselves as what ever we want them to. And the best part at least in my opinion thanks to time lord building they are all astronomically bigger on the inside then on the out. They are able bend and bridge the gap between time and space so we can move across it. I got my T.A.R.D.I.S. from my father on my home world of Galifrey after I looked into the eye of time as my last trial to become a time lord when I came of age."

"Looking into the eye of time in the sacred halls of the time lords back on Galifrey was the scariest thing I ever did in my entire life. I had heard rumors that some of those before me who'd looked into the eye had gone insane. We have to look into it to and see a vision of some kind after how we interpreted it we chose our new time lord titles and names. I know its an odd name but when I looked into the eye and saw my vision I felt like somewhere out there in the universe there was a place or moment that needed me to help or defend it so I named my self "The Guardian." My family laughed when I told them my new name especially my younger sister.

"I love traveling through space and time...but it gets very lonely often I think about my family back on Galifrey my father a member of the high council, my mother a famous scientist among our people, and my little sister. Her I miss the most, still so young I remember how I used to run through the fields surrounding my families manor with her on my back. She loved to pretend like she could fly when we ran like that...Its been so long since I was home I wonder if father has changed like my friend has I can't help but feel a little awkward if I returned home to that. As much as I miss my family I can't return I made my choice the moment I refused my father offer to begin down the path that would one day give me his seat on the council. That was always his ambition for me what I always wanted is what I'm doing now to explore the universe and see all it has to offer...but even still I can understand why my friend prefers to travel with companions."

"My people have a set of rules about traveling through time…well not really a set there are thousands of rules but those are broken all the time. But the rules I was taught always to obey were never to go back to the beginning of time to attempting to change the universe even for a time lord. Never go to the place, which you are destined, to one day die and be buried. Your death at that place is a fixed point in time theirs no changing it without unraveling the universe. And most importantly I have been told that you must never cross your own time line and interact with your past or future self. This rule is absolute certain moments in time lock themselves so that you can never do this…However its not impossible my friend has met his past and future self's on many occasions."

"Now in my opinion I believe the real reason we are not allowed to cross our own time line is because no one should ever see his or her future. Or to put it another way to better suit my current situation no one should ever see the monster they become later in life. The weight of the sins past committed and yet to be committed. Like I said I have lived my entire by my peoples code trying to respect and protect life. And as I now lay on the floor blood dripping from my head, my ears ringing from the explosion that knocked me down, my two hearts beating so fast and hard they feel like they'll come blasting through my chest. I ask myself where have I gone so very wrong, what choices didn't I make correctly in life that would bring me to this point."

I sit on the hot burning floor of his…my tardis in utter disbelief watching myself in another future life try and murder our dear friend, and all life in the universe I ask again how could I have possibly have come so far away from being myself. I don't know but I do know that the time to act is coming and I need to choose where I stand. With myself betraying everything I believe in, or with my old friend the Dr. and save the universe from myself but also live with the fact I might one day become this evil.

(Ok and done now this was my 1st Dr. Who fanfic so obviously its going to be a little bit rocky in the beginning but with time it will improve. I'm a die hard Whovian and after seeing the 50th anniversary special and mini prequel specials I got the idea for this story. What this story is going to be about is one young time lord in his first life from before the time war who is good friends with the Dr. He survived the fall of Galifrey after the Dr. "destroyed" it and to save his own life regenerated into his third life (his 2nd life will be used during the time war parts of the story). He now hates the Dr. and has now basically become like another "The Master" type bad guy. He wants to kill the entire universe and make the Dr. watch and as the Dr. tries to stop his old friend he will accidently pull his 1st life out of his timeline and into the present to help him. I'm going to have chapters about different part of this OC timelords life min adventures he has with the Dr., being killed during the beginning of he time war, becoming evil, and finally leading up to the prologue.)


End file.
